


Prologue

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Series: Born into Light with a Curling Shadow: Some Things are Better Left Unsaid [1]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333





	Prologue

A long time had passed in Awayuki Town. Technology had improved greatly and many businesses were expanding. It was a successful and peaceful time for the Leafe Knights, who guarded the city. However, Sasame and the other knights noted one small problem every time they went to the outskirts of town on the opposite side from the Awayuki Manor. The leafe decreased significantly near what seemed to be a rather quaint three-family house with a beautifully attended front and back yard. 

It had been a few years, since the last misadventure in Dracula’s Castle and Mina had chosen to move with Soma to Awayuki Town when Arikado and Yoko had suggested that Soma get away for a while. 

Occasionally, there were still what Arikado and Julius had decided to call flickers. Moments where Soma would embody Mathias—the older Dracula, and occasionally lose surface consciousness or change in very slight ways, but Dracula would be considerably mellow, controlled by something. The noticeable difference between the two being how reactive the voiced inflections were—where Soma tended to respond passively, Mathias would get defensive. 

Mina guessed that the mellowing might be due to the talisman she’d given Soma, though she found it odd that the sapphire gem in the center hadn’t been strong enough to completely eradicate that aspect of Soma’s soul like books she’d found had said it would. Perhaps that was something in and of itself, but she didn’t think it was necessary to investigate, since Soma seemed safe, if a bit quiet on the whole situation.


End file.
